


Hope

by orphan_account



Series: NPC Chronicles [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She came by to escape Musume. She's been a part of the gang ever since."A story of love and hurt.





	Hope

The day was simple enough. Get to school late, skip classes, eat lunch with Yuna. It was all normal. Until Umeji noticed something. A girl, a few feet away from them, against the wall.

"Who's the chick?" Genka asked, tilting his head. Yuna looked up.

"Oh! Horuda-san? She's new. Not sure why she's here, though... Want me to ask?" The short girl asked.

"Yeah.  Let me go with you, though."Umeji asked, pulling out his weapon. Yuna gave him a look, and he slowly put it back. Who knew a gal with a flower printed medical mask could strike so much fear into a guy.

The two walked to the shy, fragile girl, and Yuna smiled, looking up at her. "Hi, Horuda-san! What are you doing out here?" The taller girl jumped. Apparently,  s she hadn't even noticed her. She looked down, smiling nervously, and then noticed Umeji. Looking up and up at the much taller boy, she paled. 

He raised an eyebrow, keeping his tough persona. He wasn't exactly gonna drop it for a girl who could very well be a threat. Even if she was kinda pretty. But Yuna saved them from awkwardness. 

"You okay? I asked what you were doing out here!"The girl replied sweetly. Horuda looked down. "Sor-sorry, Hina-san. I wasn't paying attention... I was just trying to get away from Musume."

That was three eyebrows raised now, with Yuna curious and Umeji alarmed. "Ronshaku?"He asked, voice a growl at the name. Yuna frowned.  She knew that name well... But Horuda nodded. Umeji, surprisingly,  was the one to offer the obvious. 

"How about you stick with us today? That slut doesn't go near us." He says, offering a hand. Yuna gives him a look at the name. "Don't give me that look, I'm right!" He protests. Then, he jumps, as a soft hand touches his calloused one.

"Yeah.  That'd be nice." Yuna smiles at Horuda's response, and takes her other hand. They lead her back to the group, and everyone plays nice, introducing themselves.  If she was holding both the bosses' hands,  she was safe.

The rest of the day went normally. But Horuda didn't let go of his hand until it was time to leave.


End file.
